The rose and the edelweiss
by daily-chan
Summary: team seven spends a morning finding out what flower would suit who they are best. sasunaru, slight yaoi... kakashi, sakura included


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Note: I've been having problems with the English names of flowers so I hope I got them right if not, please let me know so I can change it.

Pairing: Sasunaru

Rating: Teenager?

For when this play's…after the three years that Naruto was away training…and Sasuke is back after killing Itachi.

The name of the fic….I know it sucks…but I couldn't think of anything better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat under need a tree as he listened to the chatting of his two teammates as they slowly walked towards him.

It was an bright sunny morning when they had arrived at their meeting spot by the bridge and Kakashi-sensei was late as usually. So instead of waiting hours by the bridge and getting burned they had decided to go to their training grounds and sit in the shadow there.

When they had arrived there they had found out hat several flowers had started to grow there and Naruto had started asking Sakura what kind of flowers they were while Sasuke had taken place under need the tree where he still was now.

"Please stop asking me now Naruto." Sakura signed as she let herself fall down beside him ungratefully. The blond grinned as he sat down across of them. He looked at the flowers before he looked back at them. "Say Sakura-chan, if you had to pick a flower that would best suit Sasuke, what would you pick?"

Sasuke frowned. "What?" Naruto ignored him as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked from him to the raven haired boy as she looked thoughtfully. "A lily." Confused both boy's looked at her. "Why a lily?" Sakura smiled. " Well…lily's are beautiful to see, but usually they represent sadness and a black lily is known to stand for hatred and anger. Something which Sasuke-kun has both." She avoided looking at Sasuke and looked at Naruto. "Well…what do you think?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he frowned slightly. "A rose." "A rose?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah well, a rose is beautiful to see and something that's a catch for the eye. It has a lot of thorns that makes it hard to handle and everyone knows that, but they still want to have it close to them because of it's beauty."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him surprised and Sasuke colored slightly. "That's deep…coming from you." Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted. "Hey I can be deep." "In you're dreams Naruto." Sakura chuckled.

"Alright, what flower would you pick for me?" Curious she looked at both males. Naruto looked at her for a moment. "A thistle? You know that little purple round thing with all those sort of needles?" Sasuke nodded as Sakura crossed her arms. "Why a thistle? It's really ugly." Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I like thistle's. They are nice to see like you are, but you cannot handle it without proper gloves and preparations."

Sasuke smirked again. "That sounds about right." "You really think so Sasuke-kun?" He nodded as he looked at Naruto.

"All we need now is to find a flower for Naruto." Sakura chuckled. "That's an easy one, a sunflower of course. Because he's always so bright and happy." Naruto stuck out his tongue before he grinned. "Hn." Sasuke looked at Naruto intense for a while, making the other boy slightly uneasy. "I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure about what?" They all looked up to see that Kakashi stood behind them. "How did you find us here?" Naruto asked wondering. "When you weren't at the bridge I figured you would have gone to find shelter. And at this time of the day the training grounds are the only places with shadows." He paused as he looked at them. "I really waited long for you guy's on the bridge." "Liar, you never arrive before this time." Naruto crossed his arms as he glared at their teacher.

"Okay, okay. What were you three doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside Naruto. "We were looking what flower would represent us best." Sakura said.

"Oh, and what did you come up with?" He looked at her. "Well, according to Naruto I'm a thistle and Sasuke a rose. And I think Sasuke is a lily and Naruto a sunflower. Sasuke agreed with Naruto on me being a thistle but he hasn't answered on Naruto yet."

Kakashi chuckled. "A thistle huh….that sounds about right but for Naruto..." "A edelweiss." Sasuke interrupted him.

All three of them looked at the raven haired boy who was still looking at Naruto intensively.

"What is an edelweiss?" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"I remember something I was once told at the flower shop. An edelweiss is a really rare white flower. It's really hard to find one."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, the third once told me about it. It grows high on a mountain and it's almost impossible to get near one." He paused for a moment as he looked from Sakura and Kakashi to Naruto. "People almost never dare to risk getting to the flower because it is to dangerous to them and they are scared of getting hurt on the way, so they leave the flower alone, saying it's not worth the trouble. But the ones that do risk getting to it are rewarded by the sight of the rare flower. It might not look really beautiful at first, but it has something special, something unique. And it gives strength to the people that find it, even if they do not realize it. When they bring the flower down and keep it with them they see the difference between this flower and every other one for the edelweiss makes all the other flowers seem dull and small."

He looked up to see the three others look at him wondering and surprised. "What?"

Naruto was the first to break out of his semi shocked state. "You… I can't believe you spoke so much… it's so scary!" Sasuke punched his shoulder. "Shut up dobe." Naruto laughed as his cheeks were slightly red.

Sakura laughed at them as she shook her head. "Come on, we still got to pick a flower for Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi blinked. "For me?" "That's an easy one, a poppy. It hides by the other plants and looks nice, but when danger approaches it becomes dangerous." Sasuke nodded as Sakura chuckled. "Nice pick Naruto."

The blond smiled as he looked at Kakashi. "Don't we have some work to do today?" The others looked at their sensei as well who had been leaning back against a tree.

He looked at them and signed. "Alright, Sakura… We will go to pick up a picnic basket while Sasuke and Naruto go and get us a blanket and drinks."

Frowning the three looked at him. "Aren't there jobs to do today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked at him wondering. "No, it's to warm and besides, we need to work on our team spirit and we're on the right way now so why don't we just continue. We'll call this our mission for today."

He messed up Naruto's hair before he stood up. "Let's get going and collect back here in an hour." The others nodded and followed him, knowing better then to complain at such a mission.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto as he carried the drinks they had collected and Naruto wore the blanket. Naruto looked at Sasuke sideward a few times but didn't say anything, annoying Sasuke. "alright, spit it. What's wrong dobe." "Nothing's wrong." "Obliviously something is wrong cause you didn't even insult me back."

Cerulean eyes looked at him. "Why an edelweiss?" Frowning Sasuke looked at him. "It suits you." "How?" Sasuke signed. "Because people misjudge you before they get to know you. Making them miss you're specialty…just like with an edelweiss."

Naruto stopped walking. "Specialty? You mean Kyuubi?" Sasuke turned to him. "No, I mean you. When they look at you all they see is the Kyuubi, the mountain by the edelweiss. So they turn and don't see the beauty behind it."

At this Naruto blushed and Sasuke frowned for a moment before he realized what he had said. He smirked and walked back to Naruto and took his hand. "You know…there is only one thing the people need to remember here." Naruto blinked confused as he looked at him. "What's that?" "That you're my edelweiss, my special rare flower. I picked you up and now no one's allowed to touch you cause you are mine."

Naruto smiled. "And who decided that?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned towards the blond. "I did. I thought about calling you a rose, but it just didn't seem to suit you cause there are so many of them while there is only one of you."

Naruto's blush deepened as Sasuke catch his lips in a brief kiss. "So I'm yours huh." "Yes you are." "Then…even though there are so many roses like you said. You are my rose…and that means you're mine right?" Sasuke looked at him wondering for a moment before he answered. "Yes." "Good. Then I don't mind being yours either." He chuckled as he took Sasuke's hand and continued walking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto waved to Sai who walked by with a group of ANBU. "How come he wasn't with us today?" Sasuke asked. "Tsunade no baa-chan had a special mission for him. He'll join us tomorrow again. We should pick a flower for him too."

Growling slightly Sasuke looked over his shoulder before he smirked. "I know the perfect flower for him." "What?" "A stinging nettle. It attaches to you and gives you the itching but even though people get hurt by it, they still get near to it over and over again."

He let a chuckle escape as Naruto punched him. "That's mean Teme, Sai is really nice. You just can't stand him cause he's not scared of you." "Hn…maybe." He pulled Naruto into a short hug before he continued walking again. "But I still think it's true." Ignoring the blonds protests on behave of his friend Sasuke walked on.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's a strange ending….but I just couldn't end it and not involve Sai. Personally I would pick something like a orchid. It's really complicated how it looks, but still when you understand it it's beautiful.

Yeah…I really know nothing about flowers ;P I just got the idea for this fic after having read about an edelweiss and having heard to much that Naruto's like a sunflower. there really had to be a different flower that suited him as well.

Reviews are wanted, needed, appreciated, accepted, my drugs! Don't deny me my drugs! Without my reviews I can't write very well T-T

So..review!


End file.
